1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide assemblies with automatic closure arrangements. In particular, the present invention relates to an automatically-closing slide assembly with dampening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some slide assemblies provide for automatic closure. Some slide assemblies provide for dampening of a portion of the slide travel, such as a portion from near to complete closure.